


My Living Proof

by amyfortuna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-08
Updated: 2001-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus tells Sirius what he's thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> _"Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>  as we lie awake in our bed.  
> You're my survival,  
> you're my living proof,  
> that my love is alive and not dead..." _  
> \--I'll Be by Edwin McCain
> 
> I was trying to come up with a songfic to this song, and the words "you're my survival, you're my living proof" leaped out at me. This snippet takes place shortly after the end of GoF.
> 
> * * *

It's raining tonight. And you're not sleeping. I'm not sleeping either.

Whatever shall we do, my Sirius?

Remember? That one night I was transformed, when James and Peter were off doing something else, but you were with me? It was pouring rain. We were both drenched to the very skin -- in fact Madame Pomfrey clucked over my health for weeks after that -- but we didn't care about the rain, the lightning didn't scare us, and the thunder drove us wild with excitement.

We danced through the trees, exploring every inch of our forest with the eyes of animals, in the wet. Every animal was hidden deep in their hollows, even the squirrels were tucked away in their holes, dreaming of nuts.

And afterward, we came back to the Shrieking Shack, nuzzling each other in dog form, far more comfortable with expressing our affection as animals than we ever could as people.

That was the night I first _knew_ for certain, that you really loved me. And that was the night I was sure that I was desperately, hopelessly in love with you, and that it was forever for me.

Forget what came between us. Remember that night, and act on the emotions that were running high and hot between us then and could be again now.

Yes. Kiss me like that.

Yes. Love you, I love you. Never stopped loving you.

Let's listen to the rain pour down on the roof, let's make love to the rhythm of the thunder. Let's dance a different dance tonight, let our emotions spill out into the night, laugh at the lightning, know that the love between us is far stronger than the pull of lightning to ground.

I want you to lie in my arms afterward and let me tell you how you're my living proof that my love did not die.

You've kept me alive in a thousand ways, and I want to be yours. Forever.


End file.
